Tormenta
by GustavoRusherBoy13
Summary: Una tormenta eléctrica azota a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, un habitante del 2j no se siente muy a gusto que digamos así que alguien lo ayuda con su problema. Slash, ¿?...


Wazzaaa! Domingo 30 de junio, 2:42 a.m. Y la mendiga lluvia no me deja dormir, bueno más bien es una tormenta eléctrica hehehehe... Fácilmente caen unos 6 rayos por minuto en algun lugar de esta enorme ciudad, ¿Alguien es de Guadalajara? ¿Nadie? ._.

Bueno, en fin yo se que ya debería de actualizar mis otros fics pero mientras intentaba dormir se me vino esta idea hehehe... Bla bla bla...

Disfruten.

**Tormenta.**

* * *

-Chicos al parecer hoy será una noche muy lluviosa así que por favor quiero que tengan listas sus velas en caso de que se valla la luz- ordeno Jennifer Knight a los jóvenes residentes del apartamento 2j.

Todos los chicos asintieron y se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes darle el beso de buenas noches a Mama Knight.

Era rara la vez que llovía en L.A. Esta noche era la excepción, la ciudad estaba en alerta de posibles inundaciones, problemas de electricidad, etc... El gobierno dio la orden de permanecer en sus hogares por medio de los noticieros, en fin, todo afuera era un completo caos.

En el 2j todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo, ya todos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones, Jennifer Knight dormía con Katie, James y Logan eran compañeros de habitación, dejando como últimos a Kendall y a Carlos.

En realidad no todos dormían, en una de las habitaciones, un joven muchacho, algo bajo de estatura, piel acaramelada, de descendencia latina, no podía dormir gracias a los estruendosos relámpagos que azotaban esa noche a aquella hermosa ciudad.

El pobre estaba tapado de pies a cabeza, estaba asustado como un niño pequeño, con cada relámpago mas se asustaba a tal grado de comenzar a derramar lagrimas.

Mientras que aun lado de este, en la cama continúa yacía Kendall quien dormía plácidamente, bueno eso hasta que su compañero lo despertó.

Kendall abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez, dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo, a Kendall en ese momento le pareció tierno ver a su amigo tapado de esa manera.

Un trueno se hizo presente asustando a Carlos, ocasionando que este comenzara a llorar más.

En ese momento el rubio se levanto de su cama, con la precaución de no hacer ruido, camino lentamente hacia su amigo moreno para poder meterse a la coma con él.

**Pov. Carlos.**

Tengo mucho miedo, sé que es tonto e infantil que un chico de 19 años aun le tenga miedo a los truenos.

No sé cómo es que Kendall puede dormir tan tranquilo...

Otro horrible trueno, ¡Mierda! No puedo evitar dejar de llorar, si tan solo pudiera abrazar a Kendall en estos momentos...sé que sería raro pero eso no me importa.

Siento a alguien subirse a mi cama, ¿Acaso, será posible?

-Ya Carlitos, ya... Yo estoy aquí, no tienes nada que temer-

Oh santa mierda es el, me destapo y lo confirmo, no sé porque pero sin siquiera pensarlo me lanzo hacia él, el me abraza y en ese instante me entra una gran tranquilidad, de alguna manera me siento protegido.

-Kendall por favor duerme con migo-

El miedo se vuelve a apoderar de mi cuando no escucho respuesta alguna, ¿Acaso lo que dije le molesto?

**Pov. Kendall.**

-Claro, no hay problema- por fin me dispongo a contestar.

Esto de tener a Carlos entre mis brazos me gusta, no se por qué siento tantas ganas de protegerlo, de jamás soltarlo.

El me mira con una sonrisa, a pesar de que las luces están apagadas, gracias a los relámpagos, puedo ver sus hermosos ojos.

¡Mierda! No puedo apartar mi mirada, siento como él se va acercando cada vez más a mi rostro, y creo que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo...

**Pov. Carlos.**

No puedo apartar mi mirada, sus ojos me tienen hipnotizado, poco a poco nos estamos acercando, creo que ya hasta puedo sentir su respiración en mi boca.

Ya no puedo resistir mas, terminare con la poca distancia que hay entre nuestros labios.

**Narrador.**

Carlos termina con la poca distancia que hay entre ellos, pegando sus labios con los del rubio, Kendall abre sus ojos sorprendido, pero sin más que hacer, el rubio comienza a corresponder el beso

Es un beso que se siente extraño para ambos pero a la vez muy rico. Kendall pasa su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Carlos pidiendo acceso, el cual le es concedido.

Sus bocas se mueven en perfecta sincronía, el beso comienza a hacerse cada vez más apasionado, Kendall pasa una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de dormir de Carlos, pasando sus dedos por cada uno de sus músculos muy bien tonificados.

Carlos se estremece ante tal tacto que le brinda el rubio, ninguno quiere terminar con el beso, pero no les queda de otra más que hacerlo por la falta de aire.

Solo bastaron de unos cuantos segundos para que ambos volvieran a pegar sus bocas.

Kendall ya loco por la lujuria y el placer, toma la camisa del moreno y la retira pasándola por sobre su cabeza, dejando a la vista su abdomen.

-Carlos, se que nunca te eh dicho esto pero, eres muy hermoso-

Carlos se ruborizo ante tal comentario, agradeciendo a la escases de luz que había en ese momento, evitando que se hiciera visible su sonrojo.

-Gracias, tu también eres muy hermoso- se limito a responder el moreno.

Kendall solo sonrió ante el nerviosismo que mostraba su amigo.

Tomando a Carlos por la cintura lo pego mas a su cuerpo, el moreno solo sintió como sus músculos se contraían por el contacto con el rubio.

Carlos decidido a no quedarse atrás, despojo a Kendall de su camisa, juntando sus labios con los del rubio una vez más.

-Kendall y-ya n-no p-puedo más hazme t-tuyo, te q-quiero d-dentro de mi-

Kendall jamás se imagino llegar a escuchar a Carlos hablar así, pero sin ninguna objeción, se limito a obedecer.

El rubio termino de desvestir al moreno, bueno solo dejándolo en bóxer, mientras que al mismo tiempo el se despojaba de sus prendas quedando en las mismas condiciones.

Carlos se subió sobre el regazo del rubio, rozando sin querer sus erecciones, sacándoles un gemido de placer a ambos. Sin duda esa sensación era nueva para ambos pero en algo estaban de acuerdo, querían volver a sentirla, ambos chicos comenzaron a rosar sus hombrías mientras se besaban.

Carlos bajo al cuello del rubio, dándole un pequeño mordisco sacándole un pequeño gruñido, continuo descendiendo hasta llegar a los pezones, primero engullo su pezón derecho en su boca mientras que con su mano izquierda pellizcaba el otro pezón haciendo de este un dolor placentero.

Carlos bajo hasta llegar al ombligo del rubio, en el cual paso su lengua, mientras que con sus manos apretaba el bulto de este.

-¿Te gusta verdad?- pregunto el moreno.

-Mucho- fue la simple respuesta del rubio.

Carlos paso una mano por debajo del elástico del bóxer alcanzando así la longitud de Kendall que para su sorpresa estaba muy dura.

El moreno termino de quitarle el bóxer al rubio, liberando por fin su enorme erección.

-Oh Kendall, es enorme-

-Lo sé- respondió orgullosamente el rubio al comentario de su amigo.

El moreno sin aviso alguno engullo toda la virilidad de Kendall en su boca, comenzando a subir y abajar a un ritmo que aumentaba constantemente, sacándole gemidos al rubio.

-Oh si, sigue, no pares- Kendall aumentaba sus gemidos.

**Después de un rato...**

-Carlos para, no quiero venirme tan rápido-

El moreno entendió, se quito el bóxer y sin siquiera prepararse se sentó en el pene del rubio, sacándole un grito desgarrador.

-¡Carlitos! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? Primero tenias que prepárate tontín- esto último lo dijo algo divertido al ver las muecas que hacia el moreno.

-¡Y ahora es que me lo dices malnacido!-

Kendall beso al moreno para tranquilizarlo un poco, cosa que funciono.

Después de unos minutos, Carlos ya no sintió más dolor, y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos sobre la hombría del rubio.

Al principio gemía un poco de dolor pero después el dolor se convierto en placer, Carlos ya cansado de cabalgar sobre el rubio, comenzó a ir cada vez más lento, hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Oye, porque te detienes?- pregunto un muy confundido Kendall.

-Porque ya me canse, Kendall, ¿No esperaras a que yo haga todo verdad?-

El rubio entendió, giro al Carlos dejándolo abajo de su cuerpo, puso sus pies sobre sus hombros para así tener una más amplia entrada de Carlos. (ok creo que el sueño comienza a afectarme ._.)

Kendall comenzó a envestir al moreno, haciendo que su movimiento de va y ven cada vez fuera mas rápido.

-¡Ah!, vuelve a golpear ahí-

En ese momento el rubio supo que había encontrado la próstata de su amigo, por lo cual comenzó a dar estocadas cada vez más potentes en ese punto.

-Carlitos ya me vengo-

-Hazlo dentro de mí-

Kendall tomo el pene de Carlos y comenzó a masturbarlo conforme a sus envestidas.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí!- grito Carlos mientras se corría sobre su abdomen y la mano de Kendall.

Cuando el rubio sintió que la entrada de su amigo se apretaba al momento de venirse, vasto de solo un par de estocadas mas para terminar llenando a Carlos de su esencia.

Kendall salió de Carlos acostándose a un costado de este.

-Carlos eso fue maravilloso- dijo ya cansado el rubio.

-Opino lo mismo... Oye Kendall-

-¿Que pasa Litos?- pregunto el rubio.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció el moreno.

-¿De qué?- Kendall estaba confundido.

-De que gracias a ti, ya no le tengo miedo a las tormentas, ahora me gustan- respondió el moreno.

-¿Por qué te gustan?- volvió a preguntar Kendall.

-Porque gracias a los truenos, evitas que los demás te escuchen gritar- esto hizo que ambos rieran.

-Carlos, ¿Ni una palabra de esto?- pregunto Kendall seriamente.

-Claro que ni una palabra de esto, aun que me siento muy culpable por engañar a Logan con tigo- dijo Carlos un poco triste.

-Si lo sé, yo también me siento mal por engañar a James con tigo- Kendall sonaba muy culpable.

-Entonces mejor ya hay que dormir- indico el moreno.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero una última pregunta, ¿Lo volveremos a repetir?- pregunto el rubio.

-Oh claro que si- dijo muy entusiasmado el moreno.

-Buenas noches Litos-

-Buenas noches Kenny- y sin más que decir ambos durmieron muy abrazado...

**En otra habitación...**

-James, ¿Ni una palabra de esto que acabamos de hacer?- pregunto un muy agitado y sudoroso Logan

-Tenlo por seguro Logie- respondió James mientras salía de Logan.

-James ¿De alguna manera no te sientes mal por Kendall y por mi Litos?- pregunto el genio.

-Logan, sabes que llevamos teniendo sexo a sus espaldas desde haces meses y apenas me lo preguntas, claro que me sentía culpable pero vamos, con los gemidos que daban hace rato, de que también estaban teniendo sexo, esa culpa se desvaneció, además tu ya llevas mucho tiempo pidiéndole a Carlos su virginidad y para tu mala suerte ya la perdió, pero con Kendall- respondió el castaño.

-Sí, eso es verdad pero a pesar de eso yo aun así no dejare de amar a mi Litos- aclaro el genio.

-Ni yo a mi Kenny- respondió la cara.

-Buenas noches Jamie-

-Buenas noches Logie-

Fin...

* * *

Jajaja quien lo diría, comencé con un fic tierno, que a la mitad se volvió algo caliente, es mi primer Kenlos, aun que mi idea era dejarlos juntos, pero mi mente trastornada me hizo meter Kenlos, Cargan, Jagan y Kames hehehehe... Necesito ayuda mental ._. En fin así que No solo Kendall y Carlos resultaron ser unos malditos infieles hehehe si no que también los otros lo eran y de más tiempo, así que como tengo mucho sueño en estos momentos ya que son las 5:04 a.m. Y no puedo hacer uso de todos mis sentidos, me portare amable y si me lo piden hare el origen da los infieles Jagan hehehehe, ya saben por medio de un review, y tal vez haga otro kenlos, pero más bonito y con menos smut hehehehe.

Dejen reviews por favor! No es tan difícil hacerlos, los reviews me inspiran a seguir con mis fics.

Sin más que decir o escribir (?) se despide con mucho sueño:

**GustavoRusherboy13.**


End file.
